According to the conventional and known door lock device shown in FIG. 6, it has a latch B engageable with a striker A secured to a vehicle chassis or frame and a ratchet C for holding an engagement between the latch B and the striker A. When a door of the vehicle shuts, the striker A disadvantageously proceeds in a very high speed through a groove E formed in a lock body D, engages with a fork portion F of the latch B, and finally strikes a stopper G made of an elastic rubber placed at a most depth position of the groove E and stops there. A feeling of hands of a closing door is determined definitely by function of the stopper G, so various shapes of the stopper G have been developed according to particular constructions and functions of the conventional lock devices in order to make the hand feeling of the closing door good.
The striker A shown in FIG. 7 is of a very popular or common type, and consists of a metal made base plate H and a U shape rod L made by two leg portions I and J and a bridge portion K. It is noted that the fork portion F of the latch B engages with the straight leg portion I and a front end of the leg portion I joins the bridge portion K through an arc shape portion M.
As shown in FIG. 8, the stopper G has a size enabling completely to abut against the straight leg portion I and the arc shape portion M. It is noted that the stopper G has an upper part O and a lower part N, the former engaging with the arc shape portion M and the latter engaging with the straight leg portion I. It is only the lower part N of the stopper G that various ideas are applied to, and no effective development has been applied to the upper part O abutting against the arc shape portion M.